makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 4: Night of a Thousand Frights is not only the next sequel to the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series, but also the first Seasonal Special & known as the spooky Halloween Special of the series. Gameplay See the Series Gamplay for more information. In "Dean Brawl & his Friends 4: Night of a Thousand Frights" The Gameplay is the same, but it changes dramatically with a Horror & survival genre, fills the spooky vibe for the Halloween special & have to defeat enemies, which are actually monsters, witches, warlocks, ghosts, ghouls & many more spooky monsters. Plot Prologue / Stage 1: The Rise of Jack-O-Stein Today is in the month of October, the month that has the spookiest holiday of them all; Halloween. It is the one day a year that we celebrate the holiday, by wearing Halloween costumes, go trick or treating, give out lots of candy to the trick or treaters, while earning the candies themselves, including enjoying Halloween parties. Dean & Co, are all set for their first Halloween together. Mad Light might have a few fear issues when it come to the darkness, but he'll manage. Once the gang are all ready to go, a young Nesbitt II who is now at a kid's age, saw something spooky in the distance. But it is actually a new face named "Steve Caraway", who shockingly have bionic arms. But he is actually friendly & the reason with the bionic arms is a long story. As the heroes we're getting ready by putting on their Halloween costumes, Steve Caraway is bringing in new friends From the Rugal Region & they are Bullard Rosser, Sazh Snow & Doctor Tommy Pagie. But before they can begin their Halloween run, Toxic & Dean noticed something that completely stun them, they all noticed that the moon is beginning to become darker, Steve & his Rugal friends know that it is the night of the beast. It when then that the heroes were met with a horrific sorceror known as "Jack-O-Stein", the sorcerer of Halloween! He sent out his first of 5 minions, which is now a Powerful Werewolf, to dispatch the heroes, before leaving with the sounds of his evil maniacal laughter. Stage 2: The Wall Labyrinth of the Shadow Ghouls With the fight over, the heroes began to regroup themselves & figure out the situation at hand. Before they could wrap their minds on whats going on. Toxic felt the presence of the Wall Labyrinth suddenly appears right in front of their eyes as they are inside with the terrors of the Shadow Ghoul known as the Master of Walls. It is time for the heroes to use the light against the Master of Walls with Mad Light's lightbulb bomb strategy. Stage 3: The Mad Castle of Undead Horrors Now that the Master of Walls disappear into nothing, the group realised that the Elite Monsters were actually keep on coming when they least expected. Even now the Mad Castle, the true causer of the darkness. As they enter the castle, they were surprised of not only Sazh tripping & screaming, but also their old undead foe, Marx Death that has returned from the dead. After the fight, Undead Marx Death has been sent back to the underworld after being defeated. The heroes entered a secret lab through the secret passage. They were met with a close encounter of the 3rd kind, or should they say the 3rd Elite, the alien known as MARTIN. Stage 4: Bloodline Family Fued With the alien sent flying back probably Area 51 & with the lab destroyed, much to Tommy's dismay, Dean & Co. were met with an angry Soul of an Undead Death Wish, who is willing to hurt an angered Steel & a frightened Luna. They can't really blame the parents of Nesbitt II, because they have certain bad blood against Death Wish. With Steel victorious over the defeated Undead Death Wish, Toxic felt the presence of a vampire bat named Bard Bad Blood, who have issues with Jessica, because Bard is Jessica's half brother, much to everyone's shock, who Jessica explained that she came from a family's of vampires & succubi. Bard also explained that his mother is married to the Parasite King, which explains the Parasite eye. Now Bard escapes, trapping the heroes in the dungeon with a giant pod, which it exploded, revealing to be an evil copy of Dean, known as "KoDean". It is the battle of 2 Dean's to see which only one will be superior. Stage 5: Jack-O-Stein's Halloween Revenge With KoDean out of commission, the heroes continue on their journey while searching for Jack-O-Stein, they'd arrived on the rooftop of the castle upon seeing Bard wit her an army of Parasite Zombies with him. Now Dean & Co will have to survive the zombie army & the parasites & Jessica & Bard will have to settle the score against each other in family matters. The battle is the most brutal of them all, but even with Jessica injured, the heroes manage to put Bard Bad Blood on ice & exterminating his Parasite side. With the final obstacle out of the way, now the heroes find themselves at the Tall Tower of Flame & prepare themselves for a big final battle against Jack-O-Stein, Halloween style. Epilogue Even with the heroes suffer a bit of damage & 30 degree burns, they finally finished off Jack-O-Stein, thanks to Pearl White's skunk gas, blasting the mastermind all the way to the moon, where he crashed landed, which causes the curse being broken, now the Full Moon shines brightly once again & the regions were saved. They all head back home, knowing that everyone helped out on the journey, especially Toxic, who is a big help & has left with Spike Grass. With the Halloween adventure over, the heroes began to celebrate the rest of the night with a Halloween Party. Even now love is in the air for the heroes, especially when a new love blooms for Mad Light & Nicholas Santa. "Happy Halloween, Everyone!" - Dean Brawl Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Fetales (Female) *Shawn (Male) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) Additional Characters *Nesbitt II (Male) (Now a Little Boy) *Steve Caraway (Male) *Bullard Rosser (Male) *Sazh Snow (Male) *Tommy Pagie (Male) Villains (Main Monsters) *Jack-O-Stein (Male) (Main Antagonist) *Jack-O-Stein's Minions / Revain Version Halloween Costumes **Werewolf **The Master of Walls (Shadow Ghoul) **MARTIN (Alien) **Bard Bad Blood (Jessica's Half-Brother) **KoDean (Evil Copy of Dean) **??? Enemies (Common Monsters) *??? Bosses / Main/Major Monsters *Werewolf / Minion Boss #1 *The Master of Walls (Shadow Ghoul) / Minion Boss #2 *Undead Marx Death (Returned from DB&HF3) (Mini-Boss #1) (Stage 3) *MARTIN (Alien) / Minion Boss #3 *Undead Death Wish (Returned from DB&HF2) (Mini-Boss #2) *KoDean (Evil Copy of Dean)/ Minion Boss #4 *Bard Bad Blood (Jessica's Half Brother) (Sub-Boss) *Jack-O-Stein (Final Boss) Locations (Spooky Halloween Levels) *Outside of Dean & Co.'s Home / Outskirts of Hectare City (Stage 1) *Wall Labyrinth (Stage 2) *Mad Castle (Stage 3) **Indoor Corrodiers **Hidden Laboratory *Underground Dungeon (Stage 4) *Castle Rooftops (Stage 5 / Sub Boss Stage) *Tower of Flame (Stage 5 / Final Stage) Weapons *Swords *Blades *Machine Guns *Bombs *Lasers *Magic *Skunk Gas *Fireballs *Lunar Magic *Electricity *Daggers *Lightbulb Bombs *Pistols *SMGs *Rifles *Shotguns *Baseball Bats *Hammers *Axes *Ice Powers *Kitty Claws *Claw Gaunlets *Flamethrowers *Grass Elemental Attacks *Poison Soundtrack *Intro Theme Song - James Bond Gunbarrel Sequence - You Only Live Twice *Halloween Theme Songs / Optional Choices **Michael Jackson - Thriller **DAGames - Break My Mind (Five Nights At Freddy's 4) (Nightcore Version) **Original Ghostbusters Theme Song **??? Gallery TBA Trivia *Here are the Lists of Halloween Costumes, Dean & Co are gonna wear for Halloween in the Halloween Pack & they are: **Dean Brawl = Soldier: 76 **Brie May = Mercy **Tank Miles = TF2 Heavy **Devin Explosion = TF2 Demoman **Steel = Iron Man **Lita Magic = Dark Magician Girl **Pearl White = Harley Quinn **Jessica Blood = Morrigan Aensland **Luna Fey = Ms. Marvel **Paul the Merchant = The Joker **Jaguar Fetales = The Cheetah **Shawn = Sans **Nicholas Santa = Elsa **Misty Felix = Catwoman **Grass Spike = Kaykyoi **Toxic McLovin = Purple Haze **Mad Light = Jack-O-Lantern Category:DB&HF Series Category:Video Games